


Venom of the Snake

by LacieDayParade



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieDayParade/pseuds/LacieDayParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's boyfriend really doesn't like Alex. While she's away, will they learn to like each other, or will it all go to Hell? And I don't mean Brecon Beacons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after writing Concrete Angel, and I actually worked most of it out through a conversation with a lovely friend of mine on FF, who unfortunately no longer writes.

Alex froze as the floorboards in front of his bedroom door creaked.  _He_  was out there.  _He_  was going to hurt him again. The door opened, slowly and ominously, as Alex burrowed further beneath the blankets.

"Oh Cub!"  _He_  whispered in a sing song voice. Alex remained silent. "Cub! Answer me when I call your name!"

"W-what do you want?" Alex asked quietly. He saw  _Him_  grin, and move further into the room.

"I know how upset Jack gets with you disappearing all the time."  _He_  said. "I know how upset you make her, by not telling her what happens to you."

"N-no you d-don't…" Alex whispered brokenly.  _He_  backhanded him, before pulling him out of his bed.

"Are you going to answer back to me again?"  _He_ asked. Alex shook his head, silent tears sliding down his face. "Good."  _He_  slapped him again, before leaving. Alex stayed on the floor for a few more minutes, eventually crawling into bed again.

* * *

"Alex, where'd you get that bruise?" Tom questioned him the next day at school.

"I, erm, walked into the wall yesterday." Alex replied. Tom frowned. He knew something was up, but he didn't know what!

"If you say so… Want to go see a movie later?" Tom asked hopefully. Alex never came out anywhere, anymore.

"I'd love to, Tom, I really would! But I can't. I'm really sorry." Alex replied miserably.  _He_  had his work mates round today, and  _He_  wanted Alex there.

"It's okay…" Tom said.

* * *

"Cub? What're you doing here?" Eagle asked, surprised, when Alex opened the door.

"I live here. He's going out with Jack, my guardian." Alex replied.

"Oh, right." Eagle said. "So, where is Kel?"

"In the living room with the others." Alex said, pointing out the room in question. Kel was short for Kelvin Jameson, also known as Snake. Wolf was Connor Smyth, Fox was Ben Daniels, obviously. They'd told him Eagle's real name was Arnold Fairfax.

Kelvin had blond hair and grey eyes, Connor had dark brown hair and green eyes. Ben had black hair and blue eyes, and Eagle had red hair and brown eyes.

"Arnie! How you been?" Kelvin exclaimed, as Eagle made his way into the living room. Alex stood at the door for a few moments, before going to his room and starting his homework. He could hear Kelvin and the others downstairs, laughing and joking about. Jack was visiting friends down in Cornwall, and wouldn't be back for another week.

So Alex was stuck in a week of Hell on Earth, and he wasn't talking about Brecon Beacons.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, you little brat!" Kelvin snarled at Alex. He'd come upstairs to use the bathroom, checked on the teen, and found him asleep at his desk. He grabbed the hair on Alex's head, jerking it up, causing Alex to wake up with a start.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it! Understand!" He growled, shaking the fist that was still clamped round the fair hair. Alex nodded feebly, trying to ge the strong grip to let go.

"Y-yes, sir…" He replied weakly. Kelvin slapped Alex, spat on him, and went back down to his team mates. A little while later, Alex heard someone coming up the stairs.

He abruptly lifted his head, and pretended to continue his work.

"You alright, Cub?" It was Wolf. Or Connor. Alex nodded, acting distracted.

"I'm fine, really." He said. He turned to look at the man. "What're you doing up here, anyway?"

"Trying to find a towel. Arnie spilt…something. Whatever it was, it was purple!"

"He didn't spill it on the sofa, did he?" Connor shook his head.

"Table. But I think it was trying to drip off…" Alex quickly went to the airing cupboard, grabbed a towel, and shoved it into Connor's hand.

"If it gets on the sofa, floor, or anything that'll stain, Jack will have  _all_  our heads on a plate!" Connor grinned at him, and it showed Alex exactly why he'd been given the code name Wolf.

"Thanks, Cub!" Connor called over his shoulder as he made his way back down. Alex smiled dejectedly.

 

* * *

"Kel, how'd Cub get that bruise on his face?" Connor asked when they'd finally cleared the mess of sticky purple…stuff.

"What bruise?"

"When I went upstairs to get the towel, there was this massive bruise on his cheek! It definitely wasn't there earlier!" Connor exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked hesitantly. Connor nodded emphatically.

"There wasn't a bruise on his left temple when I got here, at 4 in the afternoon! It's now 8, and the bruise is there!" Arnie and Ben frowned, mulling it over. Kelvin snorted.

"The kid's clumsy. He was probably bending over to get something and whacked his head." He explained.

"I'm not sure that's it, Kel." Connor countered. "If he'd whacked his head, we would have heard it."

"He's quiet, even when you expect him to be loud!" Connor raised a brow, unimpressed with his team mates explanation.

"Anyone have any ideas on what it actually is?"

"No clue, sorry Con." Ben and Arnie replied, almost instantaneously. Connor drew in a deep breath, and let it out slowly, eyes closed.

"Don't worry then. I'd better be off. See you soon." Connor said, grabbing his jacket, and leaving. He slammed the door behind him. Looking up at the window he presumed to be Cub's, he saw the teen watching him.

Connor raised a hand in farewell. Alex returned the gesture.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Connor was knocking on the door to Kelvin's house. But nobody answered. Weird. He went to look through a window, but the curtains were drawn.

He went round the back, and grabbed the spare key Kel had told him about. Connor inserted it into the lock, and quietly twisted it. There was a soft click, and the door opened. Connor slowly made his way into the house.

The door opened into the kitchen, which was empty. Everything was immaculate. Connor went through into the living room, which was also empty and immaculate. As were all the other downstairs rooms.

He slowly made his way up the stairs, carefully stepping over the many creaky stairs that were interspersed almost three steps away from the ones on either side.

When he reached the top, he checked the bathroom, which was empty, then the guest room, then Jack and Kelvin's bedroom. All of which were empty. There was no sign of Kelvin or Alex.

Finally, he opened the door to Alex's room. The curtains were shut in here, as they were in all the other rooms. The room was a mess; there were bits of everything scattered all over the place.

Connor could see the lump beneath the blankets on the bad that was, supposedly, Alex.

He made his way over quietly, and gently pulled the covers back. He closed his eyes for a moment, before looking back at the sight before him. It was horrid.

Alex was pale, almost as white as the pillow his head was resting on. Dark bruises littered his skin, and there was dried blood on his shirt, the chest and stomach being the worst places. Connor grabbed the pocket knife he kept on him at all times, and cut the fabric of the shirt down the middle, to see the damage beneath. He instantly wished he hadn't.

Connor picked Alex up, carried him out of the house, and lay him over the back seat of his car. He quickly got in the front, and drove to the nearest hospital, which was, thankfully, St Dominic's. Connor parked haphazardly, not caring if he was in the lines or not. He picked up the teen over the back seat, and ran through the doors to the hospital.

"Sir! Please, there are…" The woman behind the reception trailed off when she took in the sight of the well muscled young man with dark skin carrying the blond teen that looked like death warmed over.

"Please, you have to help me. I don't think he'll last much longer!" Connor exclaimed. The woman called for a doctor. He was there in minutes.

"What's the problem here?" Doctor Gray Forrester asked. He saw the teen, but chose not to comment.

"I'm not sure. I'm friends with his guardian's partner. I think he's been abusing Alex…" Connor explained his finding of the teen as best he could. Dr Forrester listened attentively.

"Right. Johanna, can you get a bed down here? I want to give him a full check over." Dr Forrester turned to the woman, who nodded, and instantly set about the job she had been given. Nobody questioned Dr Forrester, not even the board. Whatever Dr Forrester said, was listened to, and acted on.

"Don't worry, sir. He'll be fine." Johanna said, subconsciously making sure Connor didn't follow as Alex was wheeled away. She directed him to a chair, and spoke again. "Dr Forrester knows just what he's doing. He's in the best hands you could get. Now, why don't you tell me the boy's name, and I can check him in."

"His name is Alex Rider. He's fifteen. I'm not sure of his exact birth date, but he was born in January." Connor answered all of Johanna's following questions as best he could. Then all he could do was wait. Dr Forrester came back, a grim expression on his pale face, tired green eyes searching out Connor, and going over to him.

"It's bad news. He'll be fine after we reset some bones, and stitch up the cuts, but I believe he's been hit round the head, maybe one too many times. It's highly likely he has a concussion." Connor froze at the man's words.

"Wh- Can I see him?"

"Only for a few minutes. He'll be going in to get his ribs reset."

"Thanks. Where is he?" Dr Forrester led Connor to where Alex's room would be while he recovered. The teen was laying on a gurney, ready for the process of getting his ribs reset.

"I'll give you some privacy, but I'll come back soon." Dr Forrester said, before leaving. Connor gently pushed a lock of Alex's hair out of his face.

"Oh, Cub. What did he do to you?" Another voice, from behind, spoke up.

"I gave him what he deserved."


	4. Chapter 4

Connor whirled round, and angry sneer on his face. Kelvin was standing at the door, somewhat haggard. It seemed he hadn't shaved for a little while.

"What he deserved? What he  _deserved_? He didn't deserve this, Kel!" Connor ranted, at his 'team mate'.

"Trust me, if you knew him as well as I did, you'd do the same."

"What, beat an innocent kid?" Connor laughed humourlessly. "Only people like Leech, from L Unit would stoop so low. Why d'you think he's never allowed to see his family?" Kelvin had no answer.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Dr Forrester was back. "Never mind, we're going to take him in."

"Take him in where?"

"I don't see what concern that is of yours." Dr Forrester snapped. Kel collapsed into a chair, looking drained. Dr Forrester, and a nurse took Alex away.

"Look, Kel. I know some bad crap happened to you, when you were younger, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on Alex. Let the doctors examine you, they could help!" Connor sat down next to his team mate, and friend.

"You don't get it…" He said quietly. Connor put a hand on his shoulder, feeling awkward. "Just…just leave me alone."

"Then help me to get it! Tell me why, Kel. Then I'll leave you alone, I swear."

"Promise?" Kel looked up at him, innocence shining out of his grey eyes. They looked silver in the lighting; they were strangely…alluring.

"Promise." Connor said. "Cross my heart."

"When I was…Alex's age, my mum died, and my dad went through a bad spell. He started drinking, way more than before. I tried to stay away from him as much as possible… but it was so hard! He was there every time I turned round." Kelvin froze, eyes glazing over, as he got lost in memories.

"And one night, he'd finished off two whole bottles, and was half way through his third, when I went downstairs to get a drink. He thought I was my mum, and he… touched me. In places a dad shouldn't."

Connor growled. He  _really_ hated paedophiles. And considering it was Kelvin's own father, it was so much worse.

"Kel, I think you should really talk to a doctor. It'd help you. A lot. And it would help Alex. And Ben, Arnie. And me…"

"If I do, will I get better?" The innocence was back.

"I hope so, Kel, I really hope so." Connor wrapped his arm around Kelvin, who had started to cry. Now he had two people to worry about.


	5. Chapter 5

It's dark. Simple. You can't see, because it's dark. You're not even sure you want to see. What's beyond the darkness, you wonder. Is it Kelvin? Alex, I bet you wish you could stay in the darkness forever. The darkness, where nothing could hurt you. The darkness, where you can be free.

Welcome, Alex Rider, to the rest of your life.

A life in shadows. You always wanted to be like Dracula. Or James Bond. But then again, you already live that lifestyle. But a vampire's existence must be a lonely one. And spying turned out to be not all that it was hyped up to be.

What if you could turn back the clock - what would you want to be then? A doctor… or maybe a pilot? Didn't you always say you wanted to be a footballer, when you were about eight? Practise really hard. Fame, fortune, girls.

And then Ian died. That's when it all went wrong, didn't it, Alex? Ian died. and  _They_  called you in to continue the dirty work. See, They. They're so...eugh, that you're not even calling Them by Their names.  _They_  ruined everything. One day, you'll get away from  _Them_ , and you'll be free. Not for a while, though. The only way out is to die.

Death. The sweet relief for many. Unfortunately, not for you. The amount of times you've been a hair's breadth from death, and still lived. It's ironic really; everybody will die, and you'll keep living.

Well, Alex Rider, you know what they say. Only the good die young. And you're everything but good. And if, in the unlikely event you die tonight, smile. Because no-one mourns the wicked. Out of everyone in your life, Alex Rider, who'll miss you the most?

Jack? Or maybe Tom? Or somebody else entirely? Vampires, do not have this problem.  _Something's wrong. Voices... they're not usually in the darkness. The darkness is lighting up, light disturbs this dark world. And... you're waking up, Alex Rider._


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, Alex, you're all set to leave in the morning! Looking forward to your freedom?" Dr Forrester grinned at the teen, green eyes sparkling. Alex's tired, but pleased, brown eyes met his, and he smiled back.

"If freedom is having a grouchy soldier watching your every move, then yeah!" He replied. Connor grunted from his spot by the door, unamused. "No offence intended, of course… I think" Alex smirked at his former(ish) team mate.

Dr Forrester watched the two banter for a short while, wholeheartedly amused, before asking Connor if they could talk in the corridor.

"Connor, don't bring him back because you had enough of his attitude. At least, not for a month or two,"

"No guarantees there, doc." Connor said, glancing at the other man, who just stared back bleakly.

"I'm serious! Much as we love the brat, neither Archer or I want to see him back here for anything this serious again. Or Archer will go all pissed of leprechaun on you, and hack… something… off, with a rusty spoon!" Connor's eyes widened. He knew the nurse could be violent - it was in his Irish blood - but the image Dr Forrester had produced in his mind's eye was disturbing, to say the least.

"…Okay, now you have my word. He won't be back here for a long time!"

"Good. That's how we like it. But, don't forget to come and visit! Archer's grown attached, bless him,"

"Oh, talking about me now, are ya?" Dr Forrester jumped, as his partner's accented voice spoke up behind him.

"Don't do that!" He glared at his Irish counterpart, before allowing a soft smile to grace his lips.

"Didn't meant to, I was just bringing Alex some lunch. And you had your back to me, and… well, you saw the result!"

"What's he got today?" Connor asked, trying to see. Archer hid the food from his view.

"You don't want to know! Even with me grabbing the best I could, I still think there's, like, a paw in there, or something." Archer's voice held a tinge of disgust, which was mirrored by the looks on Connor and Dr Forrester's faces.

"Ew,"

"I know, right. Better give it to him before it gets cold. The low temperature will make the taste worse. Much worse!" All three men shuddered, before Archer disappeared into Alex's room.

* * *

 

Connor hadn't seen Kelvin since their discussion, on Alex's first night at the hospital. Honestly, he didn't particularly  _want_  to see his fellow unit member. Not until Kel had sorted his issues. Which, really, could take quite a while.

But then, suddenly, as Connor was walking to his car, the afternoon before Alex was to be released, there he was. Kelvin Jameson.

"Kel. What're you doing here?" Connor tried to keep the tinges of hostility out of his voice, he really did. From the grimace that flashed across Kel's face, he had been unsuccessful.

"I've been… well, I've been getting help." He replied. "I think - I hope I've recovered enough. We need to talk." Kelvin was blunt.

"Right. I'm here now. So talk." Connor leant against his beat-up Ford, the dull blue shining faintly in the weak sunlight.

"It's just. I can't explain, but…" Kelvin rambled on, Connor's eyes widening with each new revelation. He never knew someone could hold all that inside, and not go insane. Which, in hindsight, Kelvin had done.

Connor sighed heavily, before unlocking his car. He clambered in, before turning to Kelvin.

"You getting in or not?" Kelvin looked confused. "Clearly, we have a lot to talk about. I don't want to stand around in a car park. C'mon!"

Kelvin grinned, opening the passenger side door, and hopped into the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All information on the mental disorders comes from Wikipedia. I apologise profusely if I have anything wrong.

After a drive-that-seems-to-take-forever-but-is-really-not-that-long, Connor's car pulled up outside his flat. It was a decent size, which was rather odd, considering the fact Connor hardly ever stayed there, due to his job.

He and Kelvin got out, and made their way to the door. Unlocking it, they stepped into a small hallway, which opened up into an open-plan living room and kitchen area. There were 4 doors branching off from another hallway, two of which lead to bedrooms, one to a bathroom, while the other was just an airing cupboard.

"So, this is where you live?" Kelvin asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled over the two during the car ride.

"No shit." Connor grunted. He glared balefully at the other man, leaning against the counter next to the fridge. Kelvin pulled a chair out from the small two-seater table, sitting down awkwardly. His dark red hair had grown long enough to fall into his gray eyes, since K-Unit had been given some recuperation time since their last mission, about four months ago.

Connor's almond shaped eyes were narrowed in the redhead's direction. They were a piercing blue, complemented by his dark skin and black hair, which was just long enough to not be considered a crew cut, but too short to be called anything but. Kelvin was about to comment again, but he decided against it, seeing the angry look in the other's eyes. So he cut to the chase.

"Like I said, I've been getting help. I've been going to therapy, three days a week. And, the doc thinks he's figured out what's wrong with me," Connor snorted.

"I could have told you that,"

"No, but he told me  _why_  I'm like I am. And… I don't like it."

"Well, what did the therapist say?"

"He told me I have borderline personality disorder. And that I also have intermittent explosive disorder,"

"And that means… what, exactly?"

"I'm not using these as an excuse for what I did to Alex, but the first means I have issues with my sense of self, and the second means that I get really,  _really_ angry, and it's completely disproportionate to the situation,"

"So it's because of what your father did to you?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that…" Kelvin sighed. "Look, I just want to apologise to Alex, for what I did to him. I'm not going to make any excuses. I just want to tell him I'm sorry,"

"I know. But 'sorry' isn't gonna cut it,"


	8. Chapter 8

It's been two weeks since Alex was released from the hospital. He'd been staying with Connor, and his 'room mate', a docile rottweiler, who went by the name of Elvis. Alex didn't know how Elvis survived when Connor was on duty, and he wasn't planning to ask any time soon.

Elvis adored Alex, had from the minute the teen had walked through the front door. And Alex would be lying if he said he didn't love Elvis too.

The dog just seemed to know exactly what and when Alex needed comfort. When the blond boy was upset, Elvis would curl up as close to him as possible, and then just sit with Alex until he calmed down.

Alex had returned to school after the first week. It may have just been Alex being paranoid, but he was sure that his classmates were treating him differently, as if he were more fragile.

Obviously, someone knew what had happened, and spilled. Shit.

"Hey, Alex!" Ahh, Tom. Alex could always count on Tom to treat him normally. And possibly tell him who is was that needed to be hit.

"Hey, man. Do you know why everyone's acting so weird around me?"

"Yeah, one of the girls in our class was in St Dom's a few weeks ago, to visit her grandfather or something, and she saw some dude bring you in. She said you were covered in blood," As Tom was talking, Alex's hand had absently reached up, and his pale fingers had started scratching at one of the scars he'd received when he'd tried to fight back against Kelvin.

' _No, Alex. Don't go there. He can't touch you, now…'_ He thought to himself when he noticed, hand falling back to his side.

"Well, shit," He said. Tom laughed, slung his arm around the taller boy's neck. The dark haired boy pulled the blond into the school building.

"Come on, dude! We're gonna be late," Alex grinned, and threw Tom's arm off, before racing into the school, Tom hot on his heels. The two boys spent six relatively uneventful hours there, before leaving to go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alex!" Tom called to his friend, before ambling away in the opposite direction. Alex looked around. Connor had said he'd pick him up, what with it being his first day back, but he couldn't see the blue car.

"Alex!" A voice rang out across the school playground. Alex looked in the direction it had come from. Oh, there Connor was. Quickly, Alex made his way over, smiling slightly when he saw that Elvis was in the back, tongue lolling and tail wagging.

"Hi," Alex said as he slipped into the front seat next to Connor.

"Hey, you ready to go?" The older man asked, sending Alex a side-long glance as Elvis rested his head on Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah," Alex replied, leaning his head onto the canine next to him. Elvis' tongue swiped down Alex's cheek, making him and Connor chuckle.

"The old boy missed you, today. It's the first time you've not been in all day," Connor told the younger male sitting next to him. Alex didn't reply.

"Alex? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just... Someone knows what happened, and they told everyone else,"

"I see. And the others were treating you differently for it?"

"Yeah, they were. I know it sounds childish, but I don't like it..."

"I figured as much. Want me to talk to your wad teacher?"

"No!" Connor raised an eyebrow at Alex's outburst. "The teachers still don't know. I'd like to keep it that way,"

"Right... Okay then. Listen, Alex. If you need my help with anything, and I do mean anything, all you have to do is ask. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Alex was silent for a few moments. "Are we taking Elvis for a walk?" He asked.

"Yeah. I thought you could do with a bit of fun after being cooped up in school for the last six hours," Connor grinned, and then frowned. "Unless you don't want to?"

"No, I do! I was just wondering,"

"Fair enough. Let's release the beast!" Connor smiled to himself as Alex laughed. It was probably the first time he'd heard the kid sound so carefree.

Connor wanted Alex to sound that way more often.

* * *

After a good couple of hours spent at the local park, the three went back to the flat. Alex disappeared into the room he'd been given to do homework, while Connor started making dinner as Elvis watched.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and then immediately after, it flew open. A couple of tall, imposing men in dark suits and sunglasses entered.

Connor, when the door flew open, had grabbed one of the guns he had hidden throughout his home. Now he stood, gun cocked and pointed at the men, with Elvis standing at his feet, head bowed and lips pulled back in a fierce snarl.

"Who the hell are you?" Connor growled out. The men ignored his question, instead asking one of their own.

"Where is Alex Rider?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Classified."

"Don't bullshit me! Alex is under my care and supervision, and of you think you're getting your hands on him, you're fucking mistaken!" Connor yelled at the two stoic men before him. Then he heard a door further in the flat open and close. Alex appeared in the doorway leading to the bedrooms.

"Connor, what's go-" Alex started to ask, but cut himself off when he saw the two suited men. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

"Classified. And we're here to take you to the bank," Alex laughed humourlessly.

"Do you have any idea what security clearance is needed to even have a vague idea of my existence? It's a hell of a lot higher than whatever clearance you might have,"

"All we've been told is to bring you in,"

"...Fine. But I'm not going alone. Connor is coming with me," The two men did not object, so Alex and Connor grabbed their jackets, turned off any appliances, and followed the men to the car waiting for them. Sleek and black, of course.

The drive to the Royal and General Bank is a silent one. The suits don't talk to Alex and Connor. Alex and Connor don't talk to each other, both lost in thought.

Eventually, the sleek black car pulls into the underground parking lot, and when parked, they get out.

Surprisingly, Alan Blunt and Tulip Jones are waiting for them. Downstairs.

"Alex, it's good to see you again," Mrs Jones gives a brief twitch of the lips - her attempt at a smile.

"Funny. I don't think I can say the same," Alex replies, no trace of any emotion on his face.

"Mr Smyth."

"Mrs Jones. What is it you needed Alex for?"

"Nothing that concerns you, soldier." Blunt spoke for the first time. Alex felt Connor's hand, which was on his shoulder, tighten slightly.

"With all due respect, sir, but yes it does. Alex is my ward, and therefore anything that involves him also involves me,"

"Why don't we take this up to my office?" Mr Blunt said, after a long, awkward silence.

"Fine. Let's go,"

* * *

"Alex. We need you to do us a favour,"

"Oh, really? And what would that favour be?" Mrs Jones passed Alex a (stereotypical) manila folder. He flipped it open, and scanned the page on top.

"As you can see, th-" Blunt was cut off by Alex's sudden laughter. "What is so amusing?"

"You want me to go undercover. As a student. At this school in South London."

"Yes."

"It's an all girl's school!"

"We know. You'll be going in as a Sixth Former, they allow both boys and girls,"

"Great plan, except I don't have any GCSEs,"

"You'll be going undercover in September. You'll have your exam results,"

"Right. Okay then. I guess I'll just have to choose my A Level options carefully,"

"Indeed."

"Who will I be staying with?"

"You're staying with me, kid," Connor spoke up for the first time since the 'meeting' had begun.

"That works," Alex turned to the two MI6 bosses. "I'm sure you can provide somewhere for us to stay? Oh, somewhere with a garden would be good!"

"A garden?"

"We're not leaving Elvis behind," Alex stood up. "Pleasure talking with you. I'll see you in August, so we can hash out the details,"

"...Very well. We'll call you," Alex and Connor left.

"Listen, Connor... If you're gonna do this, we should think about our story."

"What do you mean?"

"Will we be brothers, father and son, uncle and nephew, etcetera. We need to sort and learn this as soon as possible, so there are no slip-ups,"

"We'll do it tomorrow. Right now, I want to go home, eat some food, and just relax," Alex grinned.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go... Dad," Connor knew it was just a joke, but he liked the kid calling him dad.

"Sure thing, son," Alex knew Connor was just playing along, but he liked Connor calling him son. It made him feel protected. Loved.

Connor slung an arm round Alex's shoulders, and the two returned home.


	9. Epilogue

"Good morning, boys and girls!" A tall, dark-skinned man smiled genially at his new Sixth Form class, straightening his red tie and smoothing it down against his crisp, white shirt. "As many of you are new to this school, I think we should all introduce ourselves to one another,"

A pair of students, both girls, looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Another student, this one a boy, sitting near them snickered. The teacher clocked him almost instantly.

"Thank you so kindly for volunteering to go first!" He leant against hid desk, arms folded over his black suit. The male student stood up, flicking his head to dislodge a strand of dark blond hair.

"My name is Alex Smyth, and I'm an alcoholic." The serious face on the blond boy never wavered. The rest of the class, however, cracked up. "Nah, I'm kidding. My older brother would kill me if I drank."

"Older brother? Is that the guy who dropped you off this morning?" One of the eye-rolling girls, short brown hair hanging over her face, partially obscuring her glasses, asked.

"Damn, he was fit!" Her friend, dark hair up in tight braids, exclaimed. "But he didn't look anything like you."

"Yes, that was him. We don't look alike because we're not actually related by blood. We're step brothers, and when he moved out, he took me with him,"

"Why'd he do that?" Another boy in the class snorted. "If I moved out, I'd leave my brother in a heart beat!"

"He took me because my mum died, and my step-father hated me anyway." Alex glared at the boy.

"Oh…"

"So what school did you go to before you came here?" The brunette girl asked, pushing a lock of hair away from her glasses.

"A crappy one in Central London." Alex grinned. "I'm not going to give you a name, because it really is a piece of shit."

"Mr Smyth." The teacher's tone was clearly a warning. Alex gave him a sloppy salute, before giving the rest of the class a mock bow and sitting back down. "So! Who's next?"

* * *

Later that day, Alex was looking for his Spanish classroom. He was having no luck.

"Hey. Alex, right?" The brunette girl from his tutor group smiled at him. "Lost?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for the Spanish room, B7." Alex gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh, really? That's where I'm headed. I guess we'll have Spanish together, huh?" She fiddled absently with the red and gold scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Lead the way," Alex smiled. When they arrived at the classroom, he allowed the girl to enter before him. "Ten points to Gryffindor, for an excellent sense of direction,"

She laughed and sat down in a seat. Alex sat diagonally behind her. Slowly but surely, he'd befriend her and find out her family's secrets.

As of now, his mission had begun.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Connor grinned over at Alex, the smile on his face reminding Alex highly of the other's code name.

"Fine. The classes are alright, and so are the students. Oh, and a girl in my tutor group thinks you're fit." Alex smirked, satisfied, as Connor's head thunked onto the table. "If you need me, I'll be in my room, doing my homework."

Connor waved a hand at him, muttering angrily. Alex snickered and went upstairs, pulling his phone out to check his emails.

Huh, three new Facebook friend requests for his new identity's account.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sequel in the works, so I suppose if you enjoyed this, then you should keep an eye out!


End file.
